Whoa There, Hot Mama!
by Silver Running Water
Summary: Minako has a crush on dear Mamo-chan, but unfortunately for her, he's got his eyes on a certain older female. He might have a chance at enticing her into the lusty relationship he wants... or he might just be too young in the end.


_Mmkay, this is a fic I wrote for the songless songfic challenge at Aria's Ink.The challenge wasto write a songfic without the actual lyrics, since a lot of songfics have lyrics that tell the story instead of enhancing the story. See if you can guess the song that this fic is based on. I partly wrote it so I could finally have a short, completed fic in my archive. :D This was the first song that popped into my head, weirdly enough. _

_Enjoy and consider this my apology for taking so long on Business To Attend To and all my other stories. :D Haha. I love how this fic was started in September. Mm, this fic has not been edited because of my hasty rush to get this out._

**Whoa There, Hot Mama!**

Silver Running Water

"Mamoru, are you even listening to me?" Minako demanded as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. His eyes quickly focused on the girl in front of him.

"What?"

"I asked what you wanted to do this weekend." She impatiently sighed and looked up. They were at her house sitting around the kitchen table, sipping lemonade. Well, she was the one slurping lemonade. Mamoru was quite content drinking his beer.

Minako often questioned him on his choice of drink when he drank. Her mother always had a can or two of beer in the fridge and Mamoru seemed to head straight for it whenever he came over. Vaguely, she wondered if he was going to turn into one of those wacko alcoholics that could have been more if they never learned the word 'beer'.

She once persuaded him to let her try a bit of his beer and had immediately made a disgusted face after she barely forced it down. When she heard him laughing, she wondered if perhaps she should have spat it all in his face and became even more curious as to why he continued to drink the murky drink.

Mamoru tried not to grimace as he gulped down his can of beer. He didn't really like it that much, quite truthfully. However in his mind, it made him seem more mature, more like an adult than the high school senior he really was. That was what really motivated him to continue sitting in the house drinking beer like a fat old guy with a beer belly. Actually, the only thing that motivated him was the prospective of feeling older, and hopefully appearing older as well. He was secretly worried of ruining his perfect eight-pack and toned pecks.

He wondered if Minako ever noticed. She was a sweet girl and all, but she was just… young and not as grown up as he wanted her to be. He needed someone on a higher level of experience and of maturity than her. She just wasn't the one.

They had been neighbors and friends since middle school. He couldn't really remember how they met or when he started going over to her house. It had just always been that way. She and her mother lived in their house together. Mamoru didn't know much of her father; only that he had cheated on Minako's mother and then left after he found out she was pregnant at the ripe age of 16. It had been hard raising a young child so young, but her mother had done a wonderful job with her. Minako had turned out perfect. Just… not for him. She was more of his sister, his best friend more than anything.

Yes, Minako's mom was perfect. Usagi. Bunny. Usako. His bunny. He had labored his crush on her mom ever since he first saw her.

---------

"Do you want to see our backyard?" Minako pranced excitedly through the house, tugging a poor Mamoru behind her. She had seen him playing basketball next door against his garage and asked if she could join. A few hours later, she had invited him over.

"Uh… sure?"

She pushed the door open and led him into their backyard. He couldn't help but be mildly impressed by the size of her yard and the landscape. Gorgeous flowers and bushes surrounded a standard sized pool while the pond trickled water under a bridge behind it. The landscaper had done an amazing job he had to admit.

"Wanna hear a funny story?" Minako giggled to herself as she recalled it. She gently pressed Mamoru into one of the lawn chairs before seating herself. "Apparently, this was the contractor's first job landscaping a house and he wanted some good recommendations so he went all out on our backyard and made it all pretty and all, but then he didn't know how much to charge because it was his first job right, so we undercharged him because we weren't that sure either and apparently the stuff cost so much that he went out of business. Everyone always asks for the place that did our backyard, but we just say we lost the number 'cause we feel so bad that he went out of business."

Minako smiled and took a breath as Mamoru just stared at her. God, she must be a good singer if she could talk for so long. How did she manage to do that?

Just as she started on another childhood memory, Minako's mom had come out.

"Mina," she called out. Minako stopped talking and both of them turned towards her mother. Mamoru's eyes ravished her figure as he took in the way her smart business suit had a chic and fashionable appearance to it; how her face was so naturally young and beautiful and her blue cornflower eyes were so captivating; and how her golden hair was curled and flowed luxuriously across her back. His hands ached to touch and stroke it.

Of course, he was only 13 back then. He had just hit puberty and became acutely aware of the growing sensation in his pants in response to Minako's mom. He quickly turned back around and brought his right knee up and over in an attempt to cover it up as Minako continued to talk to her lust worthy mother.

"I'm leaving for work, be good honey." Minako nodded and waved goodbye. Mamoru was too nervous and embarrassed to do anything but stare straight ahead at the landscape.

---------

No, the crush was more than that, it was more than lust; he would even go as far to say it was love perhaps. Mamoru flicked his eyes towards the garage door as he heard it open. Usagi was home. He mentally smiled as he imagined what it would be like to be the one greeting her everyday as they both came home from work.

He would walk into the house and she would still be in her business suit that did nothing to hide her curves, only complement them. She would grab something out of the fridge that was made the day before and microwave it. As she was almost preparing the food, he would come home and sneak up behind her, grabbing her around the waist. His muscular chest would cover her entire back and she would rest her hands on him when she turned around. Then they would share a passionate kiss and the dinner would be forgotten for the moment…

He was brought off his cloud as Usagi entered the house.

"Hello Minako, good evening Mamoru." She smiled at them as she dropped her suitcase near the door and came forward to hug her daughter.

"Hello Mama."

"Hello Ms. Tsukino," Mamoru greeted, silently replacing Ms. Tsukino with Usako in his mind. He smirked.

She took out a glass of orange juice and sat down at the counter beside them. She gazed out of the window into the backyard thoughtfully.

"Hm. Mamoru, are you busy at the moment?"

For you? Never. Mamoru thought, but merely replied, "No, not right now."

"The grass is growing quite long and our gardener is on vacation this week. Would you mind mowing it? I'll gladly pay you. I hope it's not too much to ask for."

Oh, if you only you wanted me to do other deeds, Usako. "Of course not, I'll do it free of charge. I don't mind."

Usagi beamed at him happily. "Wonderful! You're such a nice young man Mamoru." His heart jumped when she called him a man and he couldn't help but glow a bit. She continued, "I'm going to go shower, so Mina could you show him where the lawn mower is?"

Minako nodded and grabbed Mamoru's hand, leading him out back to the shed.

"You'll have to go in there yourself and get it. There's all these spiders and yucky things crawling around," she said wrinkling her nose in disgust. Of course, the second reason was also so she could see her Mamo-chan bend over and admire his magnificent chunk of flesh.

Mamoru sighed and headed into the shed to retrieve the mower, mentally wishing that he would get something worthwhile at the end of this… chore.  
He bent over (and Minako tilted her head) to start the engine as the phone rang shrilly inside the house. Minako sighed and gave the artwork one last lustful look before heading in to answer it. Mamoru surveyed the grass around him. Hm, this job wouldn't be as easy as he expected. He glanced up at the blazing sun; might as well get a tan while he was at.

Carefully peeling the already sweaty shirt off his back as to not ruin his gorgeous ebony hair, he carelessly tossed it aside. Mamoru smirked, pleased with himself as he flexed. Oh yes, Usako couldn't resist this fine piece of meat. Behind him Minako's eyes roamed up and down over his body, enjoying the sight. Unfortunately, the public viewing had to end prematurely because of Minako's emergency.

"Mamoru?" He whipped around, not the least bit abashed. "I have to leave now because a friend of mine is going through a boyfriend crisis. I'm not sure how long I'll be out." She paused and looked him over once more. "But I'll try not to take too long. If I'm not back by the time you're done, Mom should be out so just talk to her about payment or whatever. I'll see you tomorrow!" She took one last glance before turning around and going back inside, silently cursing Makoto for her faux boyfriend dilemmas.

Mamoru continued mowing the lawn for another five minutes, stopping occasionally to clear a few leaves and empty the bag of cut grass out. He wiped the sweat dripping down his brow and briefly wondered if this would be worth it. A tan was manageable anytime without having doing all this work.

"Oh Mamoru!" Mamoru straightened up surprised; he hadn't heard Usagi enter the backyard. Making sure he stood tall and the sweat glistened manly like off his muscular body, he placed what he supposed was a sexy smirk on his face and turned around. His smirk was immediately replaced by an awestruck look.

Usagi was leaning against the doorway with one hand supporting her body and one hand holding the towel in place. His eyes slowly slid down her body, taking in every curve that was outlined by the towel. It stopped barely covering her buttocks, doing nothing to hide her shapely dark legs and as his eyes traveled back up, they strayed on her breasts which were clearly noticeable and just as scantily concealed. If she ever threw that pale green towel out, he would hunt through every trash dump in the city to make sure she got it back and would continue wearing it.

Usagi had been looking him over too, Mamoru was pleased to notice as he gazed at her. A slight blush stained her cheeks when she realized she had been caught and his smirk came up again as he swelled up with arrogance and pride.

"Yes, Usagi?" He asked, his voice taking on a husky tone as his eyes traveling the length of her body yet again. He just couldn't soak up her sight enough. The urge to grab her, kiss the living senses out of her and run his hands through her long wet hair was just too irresistible and he found himself gripping the lawn mower.

Her blush deepened. "I just wanted to make sure you found the lawn mower and didn't miss any spots," she quickly said before rushing back into the house and slamming the door as if that would protect her.

Mamoru's smirk became wider. "Oh yea, she _definitely_ wants me."

As Mamoru went back to mowing the lawn, thoughts wandered in his head. Could he wait for a couple months until he turned 18? Hell yes, he would mow the lawn all day if he had to, just to catch a glimpse of her in a towel again. He would screw a cow if it meant he could end up screwing her. Damn, it would all be worth it. He would counting the days down until his birthday; then it'd all be legal and he could finally make his move, which he would make sure that Usako would have absolutely no problem with.

----

_WOW. This short story has taken FOREVER to write, even by my standards! I'll just blame it on my stressful and confusing life then, shall I? Anyway, wheeee… this story was so FUN to write! Mwahahha. A lusty Mamoru is always fun to write. innocent smirk_

_See if you can guess which song it is before checking, and if you'd like to answer two questions for me, it'd be greatly appreciated!_

_1. Was this fic rushed? Should I have added more/less details?_

_2. Did Mamo-chan, Minako, and Usagi stay in character the whole time? Was it believable?_

_Hahaha. 2 questions with 2 parts!! :D Thanks again! And I'm sorry to CR for taking like an Ice Age to complete this._

… song lyrics below…

Anyway, in case you couldn't guess, the song was Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne. I absolutely LOVE that song! I think it's kind of obvious if you know the song, that it goes with this fic, but oh well! I wasn't really going for suspense. XD

W00t! Another story for my archive on my website ! And a complete one at that. Feel free to PM me or email me at . :D Much love and now I'm off to work on BtAt!

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on

Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hng by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on

Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there"

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom


End file.
